Nightmares and Light
by A new dreamer
Summary: Tea is haunted by an enemy from her past. A past that she doesn't want the guys to know about. Can she save one of them without losing her secret? CH. 8 finnally up!
1. Prolauge

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. some of the gods are made up by me.(Nanami, Kersos, and Mali.)  
  
Nightmare also belongs to me.  
  
Legend  
  
"..." talking  
  
/..../ thought  
  
//...// Yami talking to Yugi  
  
\\...\\ Yugi talking to Yami  
  
____________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Yugi!" Tea yelled.  
  
Yugi turned around and smiled. Tea smiled back at him. Suddenly a dark shadow appeared behind Yugi and engulfed him in it.  
  
"Noooo!" Tea yelled.  
  
"I am coming for you, Nanami," the figure daunted. "No matter how much you try to hide, I will find you and destroy you and the one thing you care about the most. Ra will not help you this time. You will be mine."  
  
"No! I will never be yours!" Tea said.  
  
"I highly doubt that my little flower," the shadow said as it formed a hand and went toward her.  
  
"No," Tea whispered.  
  
Tea sat up in bed quickly. She clutched her chest. She looked out the window. It was stormy outside. She got up. Her golden nightgown. Her eyes were a deep blue. She opened her window and held a hand outside.  
  
/Why must I always attract that monster? He knows I hate him. He must like making my life a hell on Earth or in the sky. I must protect Yugi. I have to talk to dad tommarow./  
  
She closed the window and went back to bed not noticing the red eyes that were watching her.  
  
Note:This is my first attempt at Yu-Gi-Oh fanfic. Please review but don't give me serious flames. I will take constructive Reviews. 


	2. Stay Away! Great danger!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. I do own the plot and some of the gods and goddesses.(Nanami, Kersos, and Mali) So, don't sue me.  
  
Legend  
  
"...." talking  
  
/..../ thought  
  
//.....// Yami talking to Yugi  
  
\\....\\ Yugi talking to Yami  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Hey, Tea!" Yugi yelled from down the street.  
  
Tea turned around but didn't smile like she usually did. She gave a worried look and took of running. Yugi stood there puzzled along with Joey and Tristen.  
  
"Yugi, What just happened?" Tristen asked.  
  
"I don't know," Yugi rplied.  
  
"I think Tea's gone crazy," Joey said.  
  
They both gave him an evil look. Joey just stepped back.  
  
"Ok, I could be wrong," Joey said uneasily.  
  
//I think Joey's right. I mean she never acted like this to you before. Unless she's hiding something from you.//  
  
\\Yami! What do you mean hiding something?\\  
  
//I've been sensing something coming and she might be involved.//  
  
\\You might be right.\\  
  
Meanwhile over their heads a dark cloud was forming. A laugh came from within the cloud. Tea turned around in time to see it hovering over Yugi.  
  
/He's made his mark./ Tea thought.  
  
In the clouds over the guy's heads a young man, not looking much older than Yugi, stood looking at the boys. The boy in the cloud was wearing an ancient Egyptian robe. His hair was pure black. His eyes were blue but were colder than ice.  
  
/What does she see in this pathetic mortal? I mean he is so weak. He's not handsome like me. Maybe she's just gone crazy./ he thought.  
  
Tea just looked at the cloud. She sighed in dispair. She started to walk toward school. She saw Bakura. She walked over to him and began to talk. The guys had caught up to her and saw her with Bakura. They just stood there in awe. Tea turned around and saw them. She sighed and began to run from them, but Joey was faster. He graabbed Tea by the wrists.  
  
"Tea, Why are you running from us?!" Joey screamed.  
  
"You wouldn't understand! The longer I am with you the more danger you are you!" she screamed.  
  
The guys stood ther with open mouths. Joey let her go. He wore a perpelexed look on his face.  
  
"How can you have anything to do with harming us?" Tristen asked.  
  
"Someone is after me. He won't stop at anything to get his hands on me. If I am with you guys, he will kill you," Tea explained.  
  
Yugi stood there in awe at what she just said. He was boiling inside but didn't under stand why.  
  
//I think you like her. I mean everything is the same. You feel like you have to protect her. You are angry that anyone, especially a man, would threaten her. You love her.//  
  
\\I DO NOT!!!\\  
  
Yami turned and went into his soul room and locked the door. Yugi just sighed and began to walk on.  
  
"If you think that you would be wise for all of us to stay away from you, we will," Yugi said.  
  
Tea looked at him and smiled inwardly. She knew that if nightmare saw her smile at Yugi, he would kill him on the spot.  
  
"Thanks, Yugi," Tea said.  
  
The guys walked on toward the school.  
  
/Yugi, I know that I can't put you in danger. Damn you nightmare. I just wish I could find a way to kill you./ Tea thought. 


	3. Mai tells a story

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. Some of the gods and goddeses are made up.(Nanami,Mali, Kersos)  
Nightmare, Moju, and the plot are mine to. SO DON'T SUE ME!!!!!!! If anyone knows the charaters last names let me know them please.  
Legend  
"...." speaking  
/..../ thought  
//....// Yami speaking to Yugi  
\\....\\ Yugi speaking to Yami  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
School  
  
"Class, settle down. We have a new student here today. His name is Keno Maki. He is from Egypt. Please be kind to him," the teacher said.  
A boy about Tea's height walked into the room. All of the students looked at him. He had black hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a school uniform. He looked over at Tea and then at Yugi. He smiled.  
"Please take a seat next to Yugi Mutou," the teacher told him.  
Yugi stood up to show the boy who he was. The boy walked right over to the seat next to Yugi. He turned to Yugi and smiled.  
//I don't like him. He's giving off a dark eneergy.//  
\\Yami, calm down. He is my age. What can he do?\\  
//You have no idea.//  
Tea was sitting at her desk. She looked over at the new kid. He seemed to familiar. She was very creeped out about it.   
  
After School the Same Day  
  
"Man, that new kid is tough," Joey said to Bakura, Yugi, and Tristen. "He stood up to Moju today and wasn't beaten up. It's kind of like mind control."  
"It's what he's the best at," a voice said.  
They turned around and saw Mai standing right behind them. They sighed with relief.  
"Don't scare us like that again, Mai. What do you mean 'it's what he's best at'?" Yugi said.  
"Yugi, Yami will understand this better than anyone," Mai said.   
Yugi nodded and asked Yami to come out of his spirit room and listen. He did wanting to listen to a story of his old home, not expecting what came next.  
"In the days of Ancient Egypt, there were gods and goddesses. The most powerful of all being Ra. Ra went to the earth one day and met with a woman he knew very well. Her name was Gia, the greek goddess of the earth. They had a child named Nanami. Nanami was the link between the earth and the sky. When Nanami was 15 she met the ruler of Egypt. He was a kind ruler although he was just a boy. She fell in love with the boy and went to see him every day until a darkness found her. This darknesses name was Nightmare. He had been watching Nanami for years and lusted for her. When he saw her with the ruler had became dangerous. He had decided that the only way to get her was to kill the ruler of Egypt. One day when the ruler and the goddess met they were attacked by Nightmare. He could not be stopped by the ruler's or the goddeses magic. The darkness, that Nightmare emitted, consumed the ruler and killed him. Nightmare was about to grab Nanami when Ra came to her rescue. He drove Nightmare away, but not before he had given the little goddess a curse. The curse was that if she ever got close to a mortal man like she did the ruler, Nightmare would come and kill him. She began to cry over the ruler's body. Ra wipped away her tears and gave her something to keep her occupied. Her had given her the millennium items. He told her to choose souls which would be preserved until the shadow games would threaten the world again. She immediately took one of the items and put the rulers soul in it. She then went searching for more souls to put in the other items. She found many of them. The one that stuck out the most besides the ruler's soul was one of a tomb robber. She gave the items to a man for safe keeping. He in turn gave those items to others. One found its way to Yugi, Bakura, and Pegasus. Does this sound familiar to your Yami's boys?" Mia said.  
Both of the boys Yami's were stunned. They took over their Aibous.(tell me if I didn't spelled it right)  
"How do you know that?!" they both said at the same time.  
"See ya' guys later," Mai said turning and walking away leaving four people with stunned looks. 


	4. Prelude to Danger

Disclaimer: The usual. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. Some of the gods are mine.(Nanami,Kersos,and Mali) Nightmare, moju, and the plot are mine. So DON'T SUE MEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Legend  
"..."talking  
/..../thought  
//.....// a Yami talking to their Aibou  
\\....\\ an Aibou talking to their Yami's  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
  
Tea sat in her room. She hated being away from the guys, but it was for their own protection. She looked out at the sun set. She sighed.  
"I had better do it now, or I won't talk to him until tomarrow," Tea said softly.  
She pulled out a small, golden amulet with the Eye of Ra on it. It shone brightly in the setting sun's rays. Tea sat down near her window and began chanting,"Ra father of the sky, please hear your childs humble prayer. I wish to speak with you."  
A golden ray of light shined down in the room and took the form of a man. He was tall and wore an Egyptain robe of gold. His hair was gold. His eyes were a deep blue. He turned and looked at his daughter.  
"It is good to see you again, Nanami," he said.  
"Noghtmare is back," Tea/Nanami said.  
The god was shocked and said,"Who is he after?"  
"The reincarnation of the ruler of Egypt."  
"I see. He will most likely attack tonight. You must go to the ruler. Protect him. Don't forget that you can summon any god that you need to."  
"Yes, I know. You should be going. The sun is setting."  
"Goodbye, my little one."  
With those words he disappeared in a flash of light. Tea sat there and decided that she must stop Nightmare from ruling her life. She grabbed her sacred charm, a small locket with the symbols of the eathr and sun on it.  
/I must hurry. Hang on Yugi./ 


	5. A Warning

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. I own Mali, Kerseso, and Nananmi, Nightmare and the plot. So DON'T SUE ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Legend:  
"......" talking.  
/...../ thinking  
//.....// Yamis talking with their aibous  
\\.....\\ Aibous talking with their Yamis  
___________________________________________________________________________  
Yugi was sitting inside of his grandpa's game shop. He was doing homework. He looked out the window and sighed.  
//What's wrong?//  
\\Nothing\\  
//Don't try to fool me. You're worried about Tea.//  
\\No, I'm not. Leave me alone!\\  
Yami retreated back to his soul room and closed the door. Yugi sighed. He kept thinking of what Tea had said.  
'You wouldn't understand! The longer I am with you the more danger you are in!'  
/What does she mean? Why do I keep thinking of her?/ Yugi looked at the clock. "I'm late." With that he ran out the door.  
  
Across Town  
  
Joey, Tristen and Bakura were standing in the park. Joey kept looking around for Yugi.  
"Man, he's never late," Joey said.  
"Maybe he has a reason to be," a voice said.  
They all turned around and there was Mia. They all just looked at her with confused faces. Mia ignored them and looked up at the moon in the sky. The sun was just begining to set.  
/Soon he will come. I know it. I have to protect Yugi and the others./  
"Mia, what are you doing here?" Bakura asked.  
"Waiting," she replied.  
"Waiting for what?" Joey asked.  
"You will find out soon enough."  
Yugi just then ran up to them. He was exhausted. He saw Mia and smiled.  
//What is she doing here?//  
\\I don't know.\\  
"Yugi stop talking with Yami. That really just kreeps me out," Tristen said.  
Mia had stopped looking at the moon to look at Yugi. She turned her head back up to the moon.  
/Yugi, I will stay near you until she is here./  
"Yugi," Mia said," be careful. For what is about to come will destroy everything just to get you."  
"What?!" Yugi said.  
"The time for absolution is near. Be on your gaurd. The darkness is coming."  
//That's an old prophecy. It was what Nightmare said before he killed me.//  
\\What?! Nightmare killed you!\\  
//Yes. I did fall in love with the goddess of light. I still miss her.//  
They all heard a branch snap. They turned around. They saw. . . .  
___________________________________________________________________________  
Aren't I evil? Cliff hanger. Please Review. 


	6. So it starts by the night. Mali is know...

Disclaimer: The usual. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. Some of the gods are mine.(Nanami,Kersos,and Mali) Nightmare, and the plot are mine. So DON'T SUE MEEEEE!!!!!!!!!! If any one is wondering, Keno Maki is my cousin's creation. She doesn't write very well so I am using one of her characters to help her learn how to give a character emmotion.  
  
Legend  
"..."talking  
/..../thought or telepathic thoughts  
//.....// a Yami talking to their Aibou  
\\....\\ an Aibou talking to their Yami's  
____________________________________________________________________________  
  
Last Time:They all heard a branch snap. They turned around. They saw. . .   
  
Normal POV  
  
They saw Keno Maki. They all sighed in relief. Mai turned and looked at him. His eyes narrowed on her.  
"The night has fallen. The sun's light cannot protect either of them any longer," he said.  
Mai looked at the guys with sad eyes. Joey turned and looked Mai in the eyes. He saw the look she had given them.  
"Mai, what is wrong?" Joey asked.  
"You will see soon enough," she answered.  
All of the guys, except Keno, looked confused.  
  
Tea's POV  
  
I was running very hard. I had to find the guys before Nightmare does. I felt something tug at my soul. Mali was calling out to me.  
/What is it Mali?/ I asked.  
/He's here./  
/What?!/  
/He's right in front of me and the guys. We're in the park. What should I do?/  
/Wait for him to make a move. When he does attack. I'll hurry to get where you are./  
I closed the link and ran toward the park where the guys and I go sometimes. I had to get there quick.  
  
Normal POV  
  
The guys just looked at Keno. He smiled. A chill went through the air. The guys shivered. A dark grey smoke filled the air around Keno. What happened next was amazing. The smoke completely hid Keno. When the smoke cleared a boy standing there. He looked not much older than Yugi. He was wearing a black robe that looked like it belonged in Egypt. His hair was pure black. His eyes wear still blue but were cold.  
"W..w..who are you?" Yugi asked horrified.  
"I am the one called Nightmare," Keno/Nighmare answered.  
//Yugi! Get out of here!!//  
\\Why?\\  
//He's the one who killed me!!!//  
Yugi snapped out of talking with Yami. He looked at Nightmare with fear. Nightmare looked slightly confused.  
"Let's get out of here," Yugi said. his voice was trembling.  
"You will not get away from me," Nightmare said. He began to chant in Egyptian. "Spirits of darkness, of which I rule, bring fourth the despair of fallen warriors, dreamers, and kings. Bring fourth Kersos."   
A darkness formed in front of them. It took the shape of a wolf. Its eyes were bright yellow with blood-lust in them. The smile on the wolf's face was that of pure pleasure.   
"Master, I am here at your command," he said.  
"Kill them all, but the one I told you of," Nightmare ordered with a smirk on his face.  
  
Mai's POV  
  
I always heard stories about Kersos. I heard that he was a human beast with piercing eyes. I wasn't expecting a grown wolf. His fur shone pure silver in the dim light. This was the same Kersos I rememebered who trained me. I snapped out of it. Even though this was my brother, I know I must defend Yugi and the others.  
/Nanami, he has awoken Kersos./  
/What?!/  
/Hurry! I'll try to hold him off!/  
/Okay. I'm alomst there./  
I knew what I had to do.  
  
Normal POV  
  
Mai opened her eyes. She smiled.   
"Within the sky there are warriors. I am such. I am the daughter of Mentu and Kauket. I am Mali, goddess of shooting stars," Mai said with dignety.  
A silver glow was surrounding her. It became blinding. Standing were Mai was, there was a woman that looked to be about 16. Her hair was sliver and tied in a braid. The braid went down to her ankles. Her eyes were green and showed the experience of a warrior. Her skin was tan like she had been sitting out in the sun. She wore short shorts that were silver, a golden shirt that was just above her belly-button, and a silver and gold necklace that looked like a twisted piece of rope with a star charm on it.  
"I have my orders to stop you Nightmare. I will do as told."  
____________________________________________________________________________  
  
Sorry to leave you there but I have a major case of writter's block as well as Insomnia. I need help. Anyone know the cure for Insomnia. *Sigh* Next chapter I hope to have up when I get 4 more reviews. I won't write until I get an idea. So send me an idea for if tea sould transform in front of Yugi or not. And I need help with pairing Mali/Mia.  
Here are the possible pairings:  
Mai/Joey  
Mai/Tristen  
Mai/Bakura 


	7. Nanami is here

Disclaimer: I never have nor will own Yu-Gi-Oh. The story line and new characters are all I own. Don't sue me because all you'll get is *Rumaging in wallet* $1.50.  
AN: I won't be telling you who I paired Mai with until the last minute.  
Legend  
"..." speaking  
/.../ thinking  
//...// Yami to Aibou  
\\...\\ Aibou talking to Yami  
____________________________________________________________________________  
  
???'s POV  
  
Mai's transformation made her even more beautiful than when I first saw her. All of us were looking at her.  
"Mali, why doesn't your boss show? Is she afraid of me?" Keresos mocked.  
"She's coming. I can feel her," Nightmare stated.  
Mai/Mali ignored that last comment, stuck her hand out in front of me, and said," I will not let you harm any of of them. Nanami wishes them alive."  
"I don't care. I don't take her orders," Keresos replied.  
"Get out of here, Nightmare!" a voice yelled.  
We all turned to see who it was.  
  
Tea's POV  
  
I heard all that Mali said. My best friend would risk her lifeforce to help me. Then again she might be protecting her soul mate. I didn't care.  
/I need to get Nightmare's attention./  
"Get out of here, Nightmare!" I yelled.   
All turned to see me.  
  
Normal POV  
  
All of the guys mouths dropped whenthey saw Tea. She looked ready to fight.  
//Could she be?// Yugi's Yami said.  
\\Be who?\\  
//Nanami.//  
\\What?!\\  
"I'll protect them with all I have," Tea said looking at the guys.  
"A human cannot beat me," Keresos boasted.  
"I know that, but I am not human," Tea explained. "The earth and sky produce seperate lights which drive away the darkness. I am the only light of both. I am Nanami, goddess of light."  
A golden fog surrounded her. It hid her from all. When the smoke cleared, Nanami stood before us. Her hair was shoulder length and gold(AN: Not blond or yellow, Old gold.)Her eyes were green and full of dispair. She wore yellow shorts that just touched her knees, a white long sleeve shirt, and a headband that was made of gold and bronze with an eagle flying toward the sun on it. Around her neck was her locket.  
"Let's get 'em, Mali," Nanami/Tea said.  
"I'm with you all the way," Mai/Mali replied.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________  
Gomen for taking sooooo long. I've had writter's block. I've cured my insomnia. I hope you liked this chapter. Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	8. Loss of 2 fuels the call

Disclaimer:I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. I do own the things that are of my creation(Story, Mali, Nanami, Keresos, Nightmare).  
AND:Gomen for taking so long. I was working on my new fic. I want to warn you, this chapter is a tear jerker.  
____________________________________________________________________________  
~Last Time~  
  
"A human cannot beat me," Keresos boasted.  
"I know that, but I am not human," Tea explained. "The earth and sky produce seperate lights which drive away the darkness. I am the only light of both. I am Nanami, goddess of light."  
A golden fog surrounded her. It hid her from all. When the smoke cleared, Nanami stood before us. Her hair was shoulder length and gold(AN: Not blond or yellow, Old gold.)Her eyes were green and full of dispair. She wore yellow shorts that just touched her knees, a white long sleeve shirt, and a headband that was made of gold and bronze with an eagle flying toward the sun on it. Around her neck was her locket.  
"Let's get 'em, Mali," Nanami/Tea said.  
"I'm with you all the way," Mai/Mali replied.  
  
~Present~  
Nanami/Tea's POV  
  
Mali and I ran toward Keresos. We summoned forth our weapons, Mali's Falling Star Sword and my Twin Sunset Swords. Mali ran ahead of me. She formed her silver wings, flew into the air, and said a chant in Egyptian. A light came to the point of her sword, come out of it and burst into a million pieces of glass, and head for Keresos. He fell to the ground bleeding from everywhere. I stopped right then. He died a few seconds later.  
/You've been training./  
/Oh, yeah./ Mali replied with a bit of sorrow in her voice.  
  
Mali/Mai's POV  
  
I did it. I killed my own brother. I was shocked at what I had done. He was threatening my soul mate and he had to pay for that. I showed no remorse for killing my own brother with the Silver Stars attack.   
/May Osiris and Anubis give you safety brother./  
/You've been training./ Nanami said.  
/Oh, yeah./ I replied.  
I looked at Nightmare. He had no emotion on his face. I slowly decended to the earth and made my wings disappeared. I looked at my soul mate. He was shocked. I turned to Nanami and nodded.  
  
Nanami's POV(I'm just going to call them by their Goddess names now)  
  
She nodded to me. She was as ready as I was to get rid of Nightmare. We both took up fighting stance.  
"Why must you fight me? You are weaker than me," Nightmare said to us. We sneered. "I know. Why don't I demonstrate my powers on one of them?"  
"Harm them and you die!" Mali yelled.  
"I know which one it will be to, your soul mate," Nightmare replied.  
Mali looked at him with fear in her eyes as well as anger. Not a good combination. I knew who her soul mate was. He was. . . . .  
  
Normal POV(Told ya you wouldn't find out until the last minute.)  
  
Nightmare raised his hand and chanted something in Egyptian. A bolt of dark lightening(think about Prism,a from Sailor Moon) went out of his hand and hit. . . .  
  
Nanami's POV   
  
Joey.(SURPRISE!!!!) He fell backward after the lightening hit him. Mali kneeled down beside of him crying. I knew what had to be down to get his soul back. It wasn't gone. Nightmare had taken it. Mali kept crying until I said in Egyptian,"Be at peace friend. Be at peace. I will get his soul back and save all of the earth."  
"How can you say 'be at peace'? You know nothing of what I'm going through!" she yelled and then stopped, suddenly relizing what she had said.   
I wasn't hurt. I wasn't mad. I know what it is like to lose the one you are close to. I decided then and there to summon the most powerful I know.  
"Sehkment, Geb, Shu, Duamutef, Hapi, Imsety, Qebshenuf, Mentu, Kauket, and Seth, please hear my humble request, come and help us defeat ightmare once and for all!" I yelled in Egyptian to the sky.  
____________________________________________________________________________  
AND: REVIEW!!!!!!!!! Sorry about that, sugar high. tell me what you think. I'll even read the flames. In fact they are welcome.  
Nanami: She's crazy.  
Mali:Yep. And by tyhe way why did my soul mate have to die and not hers?  
AND: It's more interesting.  
Mali:Fine. *Leaves the room muttering something about unfairness under her breath*  
Nanami and AND sweatdrop. 


	9. Death of the Fight

Disclaimer:I don't own yu-Gi-Oh or the song The Time Has Come The story and original characters are mine. Please don't use them without my permission.  
AND:Gomen to all those who read my last chapter before I updated it. Blame my little cousin. She was the one who put Bakura in instead of Joey. I fixed it as soon as I found out. Thanks to all who reviewed. : )  
"Talking"  
/Thinking/  
[Song]  
____________________________________________________________________________  
~Last time~  
  
Normal POV(Told ya you wouldn't find out until the last minute.)  
  
Nightmare raised his hand and chanted something in Egyptian. A bolt of dark lightening(think about Prism,a from Sailor Moon) went out of his hand and hit. . . .  
  
Nanami's POV   
  
Joey.(SURPRISE!!!!) He fell backward after the lightening hit him. Mali kneeled down beside of him crying. I knew what had to be down to get his soul back. It wasn't gone. Nightmare had taken it. Mali kept crying until I said in Egyptian,"Be at peace friend. Be at peace. I will get his soul back and save all of the earth."  
"How can you say 'be at peace'? You know nothing of what I'm going through!" she yelled and then stopped, suddenly relizing what she had said.   
I wasn't hurt. I wasn't mad. I know what it is like to lose the one you are close to. I decided then and there to summon the most powerful I know.  
"Sehkment, Geb, Shu, Duamutef, Hapi, Imsety, Qebshenuf, Mentu, Kauket, and Seth, please hear my humble request, come and help us defeat ightmare once and for all!" I yelled in Egyptian to the sky.  
  
~Present~  
Nanami's POV  
  
[I close my eyes  
And I can see  
The day we met]  
I knew it was going to be a tough battle from here on out. But I knew that I couldn't run from Nightmare anymore. I was tired of it.  
"The gods cannot save you," Nightmare taunted.  
/I don't understand. Why can't they come here?/  
/That is easy, Nanami. He placed a Mashon Field around this area. No summoning will work within here./ Mali told me as she was on the verge of tears. /I will make him pay!/  
[Just one moment and I knew]  
She stood up and looked at Nightmare defiently. Her eyes showed anger and heartbreak. Her temper wasn't the best of the gods. I knew what would happen next. She would attack him and be harmed herself giving me an opportunity to strike. I just hoped that it came soon.  
  
Mali's POV  
  
[You're my best friend  
'Do anything  
For you]  
"You are mine!" I yelled. My voice was full of anger. I just stood there in front of my love's body.   
"Try," Nightmare taunted.  
[We've gone so far  
And done so much  
And I feel  
Like we've always been togather]  
/I know that I am not the one that is destine to defeat him. Nanami is. I will be joining you soon, my love./  
I rushed at him, my sword held in front of me. I swung my sword down with perfect aim and hit him. He was barely harmed. I formed my wings and went into the air. I did the same thing I had done to Keresos. He just stood there and took the impact full force. I wanted to cry but held it back. He jumped into the air and smashed me to the ground. He fire his attack at me and I felt myself slipping away.  
[Right by myside  
through thick and thin  
You're the part of my life  
I'll always remeber  
The time has come  
It's for the best I know it  
Who could have guessed that you and I. . .  
Somehow, someday  
We'de have to say goodbye]  
/I am coming my love./  
  
Nanami's POV  
  
[You helped me find  
The strength inside   
And the courage  
To make all my dreams come true  
How will  
Another friend  
Like you]  
Mali, my best friend, died there, nex to her lover. I wanted to cry but held it back. I knew what had to be done. I looked at Yugi.   
/I love you, Yugi. I will never forget what you have taught me. May Maat let my soul be your guardian./  
I dropped my locket on the ground. I knew he would find it after the end of this battle. I formed my golden wings and took off for Nightmare. I attacked him with all I had. My blades were cutting into him like razors. He was getting tired. He threw an attack at me and I dodged it to easily. i knew that there would be only one way to stop him. I prepaired myself for the ultimate attack.  
[Two of a kind  
That's what we are  
And it seemed  
Like we were always winning  
But as our team is pulled apart  
I wish we could go   
Back to the begining]  
/Goodbye my love. May you grow to be strong. Tristen, protect Yugi and Bakura for me. Bakura, stay close to Yugi and help him after this fight./ I told them telepathicly(Spelling?). Their mouths fell open. I looked into Yugi's eyes and saw the silent plea. I smiled at him and turned back to Nightmare.  
"You have defiled this sacred land, Nightmare. You have caused the deaths of three living creatures tonight. I will send you into the realm of the lost souls where you cannot return from." I said confidentally.   
[The time has come  
It's for the best I know it  
Who could have guessed that you and I. . .  
Somehow, someday  
We'de have to say goodbye]  
I raised both of my sowrds into the air and a portal formed under him. He fell through. I then fell from the sky. Yugi, Tristen, and Bakura ran to me. The last thing I saw in this world was Yugi's face. The last words I heard were his. "I love you, Tea." I felt my soul rising to the sky. I was gone from their world and into another.  
[Somehow, today . . .  
. . . we have to say goodbye]  
____________________________________________________________________________  
AND: I'm going to write a sequel to this if you want me to.   
Nanami:She better. I hate being dead.  
Mali:Yeah.  
AND:*Sweatdrops* I had to make it interseting.   
Nanami: Why did you Yugi away from me?  
AND: I am going to make a sequal with you two and Joey starring in it.  
Nanami & Mali: Okay. *hold swords to AND's head* Start it now!  
AND: I still need to make and Epilouge to this one!  
Nanami & Mali: FINE!!! *Storm off*  
AND: Please review and tell me if you want a sequel. 


	10. The End or the Begining

Disclaimer:I don't own yu-Gi-Oh or the song The Time Has Come The story and original characters are mine. Please don't use them without my permission.  
AND:Gomen to all those who read my last chapter before I updated it. Blame my little cousin. She was the one who put Bakura in instead of Joey. I fixed it as soon as I found out. Thanks to all who reviewed. : )  
"Talking"  
/Thinking/  
[Song]  
____________________________________________________________________________  
~Last time~  
  
Normal POV(Told ya you wouldn't find out until the last minute.)  
  
Nightmare raised his hand and chanted something in Egyptian. A bolt of dark lightening(think about Prism,a from Sailor Moon) went out of his hand and hit. . . .  
  
Nanami's POV   
  
Joey.(SURPRISE!!!!) He fell backward after the lightening hit him. Mali kneeled down beside of him crying. I knew what had to be down to get his soul back. It wasn't gone. Nightmare had taken it. Mali kept crying until I said in Egyptian,"Be at peace friend. Be at peace. I will get his soul back and save all of the earth."  
"How can you say 'be at peace'? You know nothing of what I'm going through!" she yelled and then stopped, suddenly relizing what she had said.   
I wasn't hurt. I wasn't mad. I know what it is like to lose the one you are close to. I decided then and there to summon the most powerful I know.  
"Sehkment, Geb, Shu, Duamutef, Hapi, Imsety, Qebshenuf, Mentu, Kauket, and Seth, please hear my humble request, come and help us defeat ightmare once and for all!" I yelled in Egyptian to the sky.  
  
~Present~  
Nanami's POV  
  
[I close my eyes  
And I can see  
The day we met]  
I knew it was going to be a tough battle from here on out. But I knew that I couldn't run from Nightmare anymore. I was tired of it.  
"The gods cannot save you," Nightmare taunted.  
/I don't understand. Why can't they come here?/  
/That is easy, Nanami. He placed a Mashon Field around this area. No summoning will work within here./ Mali told me as she was on the verge of tears. /I will make him pay!/  
[Just one moment and I knew]  
She stood up and looked at Nightmare defiently. Her eyes showed anger and heartbreak. Her temper wasn't the best of the gods. I knew what would happen next. She would attack him and be harmed herself giving me an opportunity to strike. I just hoped that it came soon.  
  
Mali's POV  
  
[You're my best friend  
'Do anything  
For you]  
"You are mine!" I yelled. My voice was full of anger. I just stood there in front of my love's body.   
"Try," Nightmare taunted.  
[We've gone so far  
And done so much  
And I feel  
Like we've always been togather]  
/I know that I am not the one that is destine to defeat him. Nanami is. I will be joining you soon, my love./  
I rushed at him, my sword held in front of me. I swung my sword down with perfect aim and hit him. He was barely harmed. I formed my wings and went into the air. I did the same thing I had done to Keresos. He just stood there and took the impact full force. I wanted to cry but held it back. He jumped into the air and smashed me to the ground. He fire his attack at me and I felt myself slipping away.  
[Right by myside  
through thick and thin  
You're the part of my life  
I'll always remeber  
The time has come  
It's for the best I know it  
Who could have guessed that you and I. . .  
Somehow, someday  
We'de have to say goodbye]  
/I am coming my love./  
  
Nanami's POV  
  
[You helped me find  
The strength inside   
And the courage  
To make all my dreams come true  
How will  
Another friend  
Like you]  
Mali, my best friend, died there, nex to her lover. I wanted to cry but held it back. I knew what had to be done. I looked at Yugi.   
/I love you, Yugi. I will never forget what you have taught me. May Maat let my soul be your guardian./  
I dropped my locket on the ground. I knew he would find it after the end of this battle. I formed my golden wings and took off for Nightmare. I attacked him with all I had. My blades were cutting into him like razors. He was getting tired. He threw an attack at me and I dodged it to easily. i knew that there would be only one way to stop him. I prepaired myself for the ultimate attack.  
[Two of a kind  
That's what we are  
And it seemed  
Like we were always winning  
But as our team is pulled apart  
I wish we could go   
Back to the begining]  
/Goodbye my love. May you grow to be strong. Tristen, protect Yugi and Bakura for me. Bakura, stay close to Yugi and help him after this fight./ I told them telepathicly(Spelling?). Their mouths fell open. I looked into Yugi's eyes and saw the silent plea. I smiled at him and turned back to Nightmare.  
"You have defiled this sacred land, Nightmare. You have caused the deaths of three living creatures tonight. I will send you into the realm of the lost souls where you cannot return from." I said confidentally.   
[The time has come  
It's for the best I know it  
Who could have guessed that you and I. . .  
Somehow, someday  
We'de have to say goodbye]  
I raised both of my sowrds into the air and a portal formed under him. He fell through. I then fell from the sky. Yugi, Tristen, and Bakura ran to me. The last thing I saw in this world was Yugi's face. The last words I heard were his. "I love you, Tea." I felt my soul rising to the sky. I was gone from their world and into another.  
[Somehow, today . . .  
. . . we have to say goodbye]  
____________________________________________________________________________  
AND: I'm going to write a sequel to this if you want me to.   
Nanami:She better. I hate being dead.  
Mali:Yeah.  
AND:*Sweatdrops* I had to make it interseting.   
Nanami: Why did you Yugi away from me?  
AND: I am going to make a sequal with you two and Joey starring in it.  
Nanami & Mali: Okay. *hold swords to AND's head* Start it now!  
AND: I still need to make and Epilouge to this one!  
Nanami & Mali: FINE!!! *Storm off*  
AND: Please review and tell me if you want a sequel. Someone told me that they heard "The Time Has Come" on Pokemon. It is. It is also called "Pikachu's Goodbye". I have the CD for it. I got it out of a joke. I have a best friend who knows that I hate Pokemon so on my birthday she got me a CD. It was Pokemon. The reason I know about the episodes is that I babysit. My charges are Pokemon fanatics. I'm stuck watching the show with them. 


	11. A new chance

Disclaimer:We all know what goes here.  
AND:I am going to do a sequel!!!!!!!!!!!!!*Runs around the room screaming*  
Nanami, Mali, Joey:*Sweatdrop* Stop it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
AND:*Stops running and looks at the others* Why?  
Mali:She's on a sugar high.*Nanami and Joey nod in agreement*  
____________________________________________________________________________  
  
Normal POV  
  
It had been three weeks since the deaths of Mai Valentine, Tea Gardner, and Joey Wheeler. The story that the boys had told was belived. The story went that Tea, Joey, and Mai had arrived at the park early and were attacked by muggers and killed. Yugi had been depressed ever since. Bakura was keeping his promise. He was staying close to Yugi and giving him someone to tell his problems to. They were in the cemetary where their friends were buried. Yugi laid a bunch of yellow roses on Tea's grave.  
"I will never forget you," Yugi said.  
None of them were aware of what was going on above them. Mai was sitting in thin air looking down at them. She smiled at the tought of the boys missing them. Tea joined her. She looked ready to cry. Joey joined them soon after and looked at them with saddened eyes. Maat had allowed their spirits to be free as long as they choose to be reincarnated or enter a person who was dieing. They had started to search the hospitals for the perfect bodies.  
"We should keep looking," Joey said.   
The girls both nodded. They went to a nearby hospital. An amblulance pulled up. It had three people in it, one boy and two girls. They were about the spirits age. The spirits followed the people into the waiting room. They hoovered there waiting to hear of how bad they were.  
"Mr. and Mrs. Munzo(It's supposed to be Ami's parents did I spell it right?)." A doctor said.  
The two people turned to the doctor. "This isn't good news. She has serious internal bleeding. I'm sorry. She's dieing."  
The woman began to cry in her husbands arms as he was crying.  
The doctor went and told the other families similar news. all of them were crying.  
"Can you put them in one room?" a woman with long black hair with green highlights in it.  
"Yes, that can be done," the doctor said and left to do that. The woman with the black hair looked at the spirits and smiled.  
"I think that's Chronos's daughter," Joey said. Joey was a god. He was called Makosh, the god of protection.  
"You're right," Nanami said.  
They followed her and the rest of the people into the rooms where their friends were. They floated above all of them.   
"Setsuna?" the girl with blue hair asked.  
"I'm here, Ami," Setsuna said.  
"Hakura?" the brunette asked.  
"Right here, Makoto"  
"Michiru?" the boy with black hair asked.  
"I'm right here, Micheal"  
"We're dieing and we know it," all of the people in the beds.  
"You don't have to die," Setsuna said.  
"What do you mean?" they all asked.  
"If you will allow three spirits to enter your bodies, you won't die."  
"Can we trust these spirits?" Hotaru asked remembering Mistress 9.  
"They are not like Mistress 9. In fact, two are goddesses and one is a god."  
"I'll do it," Ami said.  
"We all will," the other two said.  
"Good. Okay you three you know what to do," Setsuna said.   
The three spirits laid down into the three people. Joey in Micheal. Mai in Makoto. Tea in Ami.  
____________________________________________________________________________  
AND:I am begining the Sequal. It will be a Sailor Moon Crossover.   
Nanami:I had to be the Queen of Ice. I hate Ice. Ice melts in front of my father.  
Mali:At least it is better than being the Queen of Lightening.  
AND:Shut Up!!!! I make the rules.  
*Everyone sweatdrops* 


	12. Notes That Are IMPORTANT!!!!!!!!

I have written the sequal, I'm back and will protect you. Please read. 


End file.
